Kras
Location Statistics Common Attribution: Kras Categorical Attribution: Kras Evolutionary Star System: Kralof System Population Data: 7 million Overview Kras are bipedal, scaly reptiles that evolved originally on the planet Kralonia. Their civilization started roughly 50,000 years ago and evolved to the Information Age before they were exposed to interstellar society. They are a scientific minded people and have a long, cultured history of discovery and wisdom. They have only recently been exposed to the Basilicus Prime Galaxy, having come from the Gamtor Galaxy. Only a few million have come to the galaxy in a generation ship. They are unfortunately very war-like. For this reason, Kras are currently waging war against the Mumbitanians in the war between the Mumbitanian Empire and the Kras Imperium. The Mumbitanians are also at war with the Ednardian Republic. Since the Mumbitanians have withdrawn their forces, the Kras have allied with the Ednardians and the Ocurog in the battle against the Trel army. Evolutionary Analysis The species started in its earliest state about -10.9 million GST. From the beginning they were reptiles, although their earlier ancestors tended to locamote as legless snake like organisms. The earliest ancestors lived in the desert climates of Kralonia, which at the time took up a large majority of the planet. By about -8.7 million GST, the species was bipedal, but still retained the archaic tail. They first started showing signs of civilized intelligence about -6.5 million GST, where they traveled in groups and used basic tools. At 4 million GST, Kras ancestors were using fire and semi-complex tools. By -2.1 GST, Kras showed signs of civilizations and were creating elaborate tools and architecture. Kras are the second sentient species that evolved on Kralonia. The first was a species that left the planet due to the Kras aggressiveness. Their inquisitive nature and high level of rational thought has given them technological supremacy over the planet. They had claws, fangs, and hard scales but they chose to advance so they could defeat their close neighbors so they've relied on artificial weapons and shelters. Kras natural habitat is in an urban setting and while many survive in the wild that is where they are most vulnerable. Biological Analysis Kras are bipedal reptiles that are covered in hard scales. They have no arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Four digits on each limb allow for remarkable agility in working with tools. They have excellent balance and two razor edged flaps of skin that come out of their sides. They also have an irregular pattern of horns that are as individual as Kelosian fingerprints. Kras are omnivorous, warm-blooded, endoskeletal and reproduce through sexual reproduction. Ecological Analysis Kras evolved in a dry climate. Kralof is a small Class G star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet Kralonia underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing seasoned conditions for life systems. The planet is straight on its axis so the surface goes under long year long climate seasons and weather patterns. Kras evolved primarily in the polar regions of Kralonia, migrating to other parts of the planet as their civilization advanced. Kras are very adaptable with their irregular climate. Their species has evolved into various ethnicities that are more conducive to the climates of their respective culture. Sociological Analysis Kras are a war-like, conquest-loving species, who have a love for life in its many forms. All powerful centers of Kras civilization regularly trade with and ally with other species. This pattern is not atypical of Kras society. In their civilized history, the species has continually been in war with various factions for religious, political and economic reasons. Kras have not thrown off this attitude and will wage war with any race that attempts to stand in their way. Category:Sentient species category:Kralonia